A significant problem with pressure-driven equipment, such as spray guns, is that the compressor, tank and electric and air flow lines are relatively heavy and difficult to manipulate for smaller scale operations. For example, in applying texture coating material to walls in a building structure, once the project is completed there are numerous areas which require touching up, such as scratches or areas around the light switches, etc. The equipment presently available for applying texture coating material requires a fairly cumbersome machinery weighing on the order of 80 to 100 pounds of equipment that includes a relatively large storage tank that requires the plugging of electric lines and numerous air lines to operate, together with an air compressor and a carrying around of these lines from place to place. During bad weather conditions, the use of this type of equipment with wheels and numerous lines usually results in the tracking of mud into the structure such as a building structure that is substantially completed. It is estimated that the minumum set up time for conventional equipment of the type described would be 1.5 hours.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide novel portable self-contained pressure apparatus that affords many advantages over presently used apparatus utilizing an air compressor, storage tank, electric cords and air lines.
Another object of this invention is to provide novel portable self-contained pressure apparatus in which there is no set up time of electrical cords and air lines, no wheels, quietness of operation and no appreciable clean-up after usage.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel portable, self-contained pressurized apparatus that is highly mobile and may be carried around by hand to the location needed with a relatively lightweight pressure tank placed in a backpack carrier on the back of the user and is highly efficient in powering a number of air pressure driven loads such as air guns and the like.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a novel self-contained pressure apparatus and hand spray assembly that is particularly suitable for texture touch-up on walls characterized by being considerably lighter than conventional spray apparatus presently in use for this purpose and will afford considerable savings for this particular application.